The New Detectives
by Fox Warrior Ed
Summary: 3 strange girls come to the guy's school. Who are they? What do they want? You need to read to find out.
1. Strange New Students

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Kasumi and my onee-chan Lani. Love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Screw you! I don't own anything except for me and Kasumi's characters! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day of school and Yusuke was sitting in his seat in the back of the room with Kuwabara and Kurama sitting on each side of him. He yawned loudly and laid his head on his desk. "So tired." he moaned. Koenma had sent them on a mission the day before and they had to fight 12 gangs of demons to get supposed information-The got nothing. "Why exactly did we have to go punch out some low-lives for nothing?" Yusuke had asked Koenma. "Because," Koenma had said "I told you to." Yusuke had interrogated Botan, but she said it was top secret and she wouldn't even talk under torture, (which Hiei was offering to do) so they left it alone. Now he was in first period and was already exhausted. He was almost asleep when the classroom door opened and three girls came in. "Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara shook Yusuke fully awake "Take a look at them." Yusuke lifted his head and rubbed his eyes "What." Yusuke stopped when he saw the strange teens in the front of the classroom. "Oh yes," their teacher Mrs. Smith said "I forgot." She stood up and gestured to the girls.  
"Class meet our newest students." Yusuke stared at them. One girl had blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She had the normal school uniform on but had a weird belt. It was fluffy, silver, and looked like it went into her skirt. She had a blue backpack on and was smiling. The next girl had her uniform shortened and hair was tied in a ponytail with a green bow. Her backpack was also green. The last girl had on the boy's uniform but the sleeves were cut off and it was black. Her brown hair was in a braid tied off in a red band and went below her shoulders. He backpack was slung over one shoulder and matched her clothes- red and black. "Girls, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Of course!" The first girl cried happily. She turned to the class "Hi everybody! I'm Ashley Moretsu, but you can call me Ash." "Hello," The next girl said "I'm Mina Vera and it's nice to meet you all." The other girl scowled "Teki," She said, her violet eyes glaring "Teki Assinite" "Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Well," Ash said "there's nothing to really tell." "Nonsense!" Mina giggled "There's lots, right Teki?" "Whatever." She said staring out the window. "Well then, how about the other students ask you questions?" Mrs. Smith suggested. "Great idea Mrs. Smith!" Mina said "Don't be shy people," She said, addressing the class "ask away."  
A few people raised their hands. Yusuke just stared at his desk. He felt there was something strange about those girls. Like how he'd felt in Genkai's tournament when he'd had to fight in the dark. It was the feeling when you knew something was about to hit you, but you didn't know what, where, or when it was coming. Yusuke was roused him from his thoughts by the feeling of being watched. He looked up from his desk and saw Teki was staring at him. He had the strange feeling again until she turned her attention out to the window. He shivered involuntarily. He saw Kurama raise his hand. "Yeah, You." Ash said, pointing to Kurama "What do you want to ask us?" "What school did you come from?" Kurama asked politely "Uhhh." Mina looked at Ash who shrugged. "Well?" Kurama asked, again politely. Ash and Mina exchanged worried glances that changed to relief when Teki interrupted the silence. "We were home schooled." Her eyes were still out the window "Yep-home schooled." Ash said, a huge smile plastered on her face "Call on some one else Mina." "You!" Mina said pointed to a boy in the front, "What do you wish to ask us?" "Do any of you lovely ladies have a boyfriend?" Teki turned her eyes to him and pierce him with her gaze. She took a step forward and growled. The boy sunk in his chair. "How dare you, I should just sl-" Teki was interrupted when Ash's hand covered her mouth. She laughed nervously "Teki, we don't wanna get kicked out on our first day do we?" Teki threw Ash's hand off her mouth. "Don't touch me Moretsu!" Teki turned and glared at Ash. "I'll beat the shit out of you if you even think of touching me again! Got that?" Ash looked at her and smiled "No need for violence now Teki. I just thought that you shouldn't make threats on our new classmates." Teki's eyes narrowed then went back out the window. "Whatever." "Girls?" Mrs. Smith said nervously "How about you all take your seats?" She pointed to three empty seats that were next to Kurama. "You got it Mrs. Smith!" Ash said cheerfully. Teki sat next to Kurama. As soon as she sat down, she tilted her head back and went to sleep. Mina sat in the next seat. She opened her book bag and pulled out a green notebook and a pencil. Ash was next. She sat down, fumbled in her book bag for a while, then pulled out a blue binder and a pen. Kurama was silently watching the girls as he took notes. Both Teki and Yusuke slept through the class while Mina took neat notes and Ash just tried to keep up. After the bell, they all went to second period. The girls weren't in any of their class again till fourth where a quick introduction was made. Things went the same as first except when the bell rang, Teki didn't get up. "Come on Teki!" Ash wined "I'm hungry!" One of Teki's eyes opened "I care why again?" Ash growled and pulled Teki from her seat "We're going NOW!!" Mina laughed her head off as she followed while Ash hauled the still half asleep Teki down the hall. "There's something about them." Yusuke didn't have to finish his statement. Kurama and Kuwabara nodded. "We should ask Hiei what he thinks before we do anything." Kurama stated. Yusuke nodded, agreeing. "He could follow them and we can see what he can find out." "I'll tell him to come immediately." Kurama turned and started to walk away. "I'll see you at lunch then" he waved without turning around. "See you around" Yusuke said. He turned to Kuwabara "Come on, lets go get some food."  
  
Review please!! 


	2. Teki's fight

Chapter 2 Whoo! Again-This is dedacated to my onee-chan and Kasumi.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own damn you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke and Kuwabara took their normal seats in the lunchroom. Their table sat by a window that had a tree right next to it which allowed certain demons to sit and talk with them. Kurama came in five minutes after lunch started and joined his friends. "He coming?" Yusuke asked. He was staring at the girls who had a table on the other side of the room. Ash had pizza, fries, and a Dr.Pepper-all purchased from the lunch line. Mina had a sandwich, chips, grapes, Twislers, and a bottle of water. Teki had a thermos of tomato soup, a power bar, and a diet Pepsi Twist. "Yes" Kurama said, watching the girls as well "He should be here any second now." Kuwabara took a gulp of his dink and slammed it back down. "The shrimp better hurry or I'll-" "You'll what?" a voice said from the window. "Hiei," Yusuke said before Kuwabara could say anything "Do you sense something about those girls?" "Which ones moron? There are too many in this ningen school of yours." "Them." Kurama pointed to the table. Teki looked up before he could put his hand down and her eyes narrowed. She said something to her group, grabbed her soup, and walked over to their table. Kuwabara gulped as she sat down. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" She stared at Yusuke. "You've been giving me and the idiots weird looks all day. Why?" Teki took a sip of her soup. When she placed it down, she turned to Kurama. "What do you have to say for your selves?" "Only observing." Kurama said after another moment of silence. Teki's eyes narrowed. "Oh? You think I'm some science project of yours pretty boy?" She slammed her fist down on the table and pointed at Yusuke. "Let me tell you guys something. I won't hesitate to beat any of you into a coma. I don't care. So you stop giving me your looks. Understand?" Yusuke nodded then smiled. "Yeah- but let me tell you something. We won't come down easy; not a chance." Teki smiled wickedly "Wouldn't have it any other way." Teki snatched her thermos and got up when some guy hit her, spilling the contents on her shirt. "You stupid bastard!! Watch where the hell you're going meaningless shit bag!" "Watch what you say new girl. I'm Thomas, the captain of the wrestling and foot ball teams. No one messes with me!" He looked her over. "I'll let you go without any harm-for a price." He smiled and grabbed Teki's chest. Her eyes widened. "Hey dumb ass!" Yusuke stood up "Don't touch her!" Teki stared at him and grasped Thomas' wrist. "I can take care of myself." Teki twisted until Thomas' hand was behind his back and kicked him to the floor. "You wanna fight then lets go!" she took a fighting stance. "You bitch!" Thomas jumped up and took a swing at her head. Teki dodged and grabbed his hand. She smiled at his shocked face. "You're just too slow." She punched him in the stomach and let go. She smiled wider as he moaned and fell to the ground. Teki turned to Yusuke who was also stunned. "I told you I could take care of myself." She picked up her now empty thermos. "See you around." "Teki!" Ash yelled and stood up "I told you not to get kicked out on the first day!" a teacher came and grabbed Teki's arm. "Please come with me Ms. Assinite." The teacher tried to lead her but she pulled her arm away. "Don't touch me!" Teki punched the teacher in the face then in the stomach. She laughed as he groaned and passed out on the floor. "So weak." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. The other students in the lunch room were whispering and backing away except for two. "Damn it! Now you're gonna get yourself expelled!" Ash grabbed Teki's collar and lifted. "Were here for a reason and now you've blown it!" Teki grabbed Ash's collar as well. "I'm not here for you Moretsu so you just let go before you get hurt!" Ash responded by throwing Teki to the ground. This wouldn't have been so special if Teki hadn't flow ten feet into the vending machine. Teki got up but was stopped when two teachers rushed in and carted her off. Before she left, she turned to Ash. "After school Moretsu, you had better watch your back because we're going to finish this once and for all." She walked off, the teachers following. Ash growled and stared after Teki. "All right then!" Mina said nervously "Lets go to class before you make any more of a scene." "Right, right." Ash sighed "She's really gonna get us in trouble, isn't she?" Mina just sighed. She turned to the table and smiled at the group. "I'm sorry if Teki caused you any trouble. She's a handful sometimes. Right Ash? Ash?" She turned to her friend who staring out the window in the tree. Mina elbowed her friend. "Right?" "Huh? What? Yeah, right." Mina raised an eyebrow "You okay?" "Not really looking forward to fighting Teki." She sighed "She okay when she's not threatening to kill me." She smiled. "We had better get to class though." "We got Spanish next." Mina smiled "Great." Ash moaned. She smiled ant the group. "See ya around." After they left Yusuke looked to the tree. "What do you think Hiei?" Hiei stared at him. "That Teki's a murderer." "I agree." Kurama said gravely. "And she enjoyed those fights far too much and held no remorse for what she did." "Ash knew you were there Hiei." Yusuke pointed out. Hiei nodded "Yes. That means she has some strong spirit awareness". "Could you follow them? You might find something out." "Hn." And he was gone. Kurama smiled "I believe we'll take that as a yes." Yusuke just laughed.  
  
It'll take me a while to update because I'm lazy. Well, review please!! 


	3. Hiei Follows

Hiei cursed to himself. "Fuck! I lost them!" He'd been following the girls for a few hours and just lost them. "All of that for nothing!" He pulled a branch back. "I'm going to have that baka Kuwabara do this from now on" The branch snapped back and hit Hiei in the face.  
  
"FUCK!" He rubbed his face in pain. "Damn fuck damn fuck damn fuck" He continued his searching, careful of vengeful trees.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Did we lose him Teki?" Ash asked the girl. Teki held her hand up "Shhhhh.."  
  
After another tension filled moment, Teki lowered her hand. "He's confused- We'll be ok for now."  
  
Ash sighed. "Are you sure" "He's going to find us again though" Teki said, her attention in the trees. Mina looked worriedly between the two girls. "Do you think he works for Chikion?"  
  
"No. If he did, he would have attacked instead of followed."  
  
Ash nodded "They would wasted time stalking us. But who does he work for?"  
  
Teki picked up her bow and notched an arrow. "Lets find out."  
  
She aimed at the unfortunate fire demon, and fired. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
That was so short I'm embarrassed-I also made it a cliffy. Well, I'm sure everyone is confused as hell about Chikion .You'll have to read the story to find out! =^-^= Ah well. I'll try to update soon but there's school and me and Kasumi's fic. 


	4. Meeting Made

Want to know what happened to Hiei? Well... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One minute, Hiei was in a tree. And the next, he was laying on the ground. He tried to get up, but a foot crashed down on his back, forcing him back down. Beside the fact of all the air being pushed out of his lungs, there was a sharp pain in his side. "Mind telling me what your problem is?" A cold voice said to him. Hiei recognized it as Teki from the school. "You've been stalking us. I really take offense to that. Tell me who you work for and why you we're following us, and I may just let you live." Hiei tried to gain air back in his lungs, but all of it was knocked back out when Teki pushed on harder on his back and side. He closed his eyes to the pain and took huge gulps of air. "Well?" Teki asked. Hiei turned to glare at her and was greeted by a sword point in his face. "I suggest you cooperate." A different voice said in front of him. Hiei turned his head to see the other girls-Ash and Mina. "Teki will kill you if you don't answer." Ash said solemnly. "We're not going to stop her. All we want is to make sure you don't work for Chikion." Hiei gave her a look like she was the stupidest person on Earth. "I have no fucking idea who the hell that is- Now let me up damn it!" Teki twisted the arrow in his side. "Show us some respect; we are in control of the situation, not you." Hiei was about to say something before he was cut off. "Let him up Teki." Ash said, smiling slightly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Moretsu?" Teki stared angrily at the girl. Without another word, Ash came over and pulled the arrow out of Hiei's side. He let out a gasp of pain and surprise, then stared at her and asked "Why?" Ash's smiled widened. "We'll meet you at the clearing about a half mile from here. It has a huge tree in the middle-There's no way you can miss it. That's when we'll tell everything. Bring your friends too. I'm sure they'll like to know as well." Hiei just stared at her. "They're not my friends and how do you know about them?" Ash just looked at him, laughed, and then disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Bum bum bum!* I got in one of my rare typing moods. This chap was pretty fun to write. I hope all you Hiei fans don't hate me! This had to be done to help the plot move along. I might update soon-These typing moods last awhile. I actual sort of know where I'm going. Well, you don't want to hear me babble so-Au Voir!! 


	5. Hiei Returns

Hiei trudged through the pouring rain. He couldn't jump through trees, due to his injures. He was trying to make his way to Genkai's temple. Not only retrieve treatment, but to tell the others of his discoveries. "Almost." He thought to himself. His hand was on the arrow wound in his side. He knew it was bad, and all this walking didn't help either. That Teki was going to pay for what she did. And that Ash- She had laughed at him. It was eating him up not knowing why she did that. And why did she want to meet with him and the others? Why did she let him go? He had to talk with everyone. He paused and leaned on a tree to catch his breath. Damn his side hurt! Teki had good aim-Too good. She could have killed him with ease. A simple arrow to the head or heart, and it all would have been over with. Hiei would have literally never known what hit him. She had purposely only wounded him. Why? And who was Chikion? More mysteries to add to the pile. Hiei walked for another ten minutes till he came to the temple. He used the last of his strength to run up and knock on the door. After that, all he remembered was darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke woke up to the third most annoying sound to a sleeping person-the phone. (The first two being the alarm clock and the second a nagging parent) He grabbed the phone and sleepily/grumpily said. "Hello? What the hell do you want?" "That isn't very polite Yusuke." Kurama said on the other line. "Neither is calling people at 3 in the morning!" "Well this is important." Yusuke noticed the fox's serious tone. "What's up?" "Hiei's back." "Did he find out anything?" "I don't know" "How can you not know?" "Just come to Genkai's temple please Yusuke." Kurama said curtly. "Right, right- No need to get snippy." "And hurry Yusuke" *Click* Yusuke stared at the phone. What was with Kurama? More important than that, what was wrong with Hiei?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke knocked on the door of the temple. He waited patiently until Yukina answered; she looked tired. "Hey Yukina." "Please come in out of the rain Yusuke." Yusuke put his jacket up and went into the other room-He was in for a shock. A grim faced Kurama sat crossed leg in a chair, still in his pajama pants and no shirt. (A/N- *Drool* Oops..My train of thought got derailed) Kuwabara was sitting on the floor while Hiei was laid on the couch. The fire demon was pale and had stained the blanket that was on top of him with a spot of blood. His breathing was shallow as well. Yusuke took a seat on a stool and just watched the demon. After a long silence, he asked "What happened?" "We don't know." Kurama said. His voice was strained and he sounded very tired. "Yukina called me when he arrived. He had passed out right on the doorstep, and she needed help tending to his wounds. I had to rush over to help." "How is he?" Yusuke inquired. Kurama sighed and ran his hand through his hair. (A/N- *Drool again*) "He should be fine, but I'm not certain." This statement was followed by more silence until it was broken by a groan from the couch. The three boys immediately rushed to the couch. "Hiei? Are you ok?" Kurama asked. "Of course I'm not." Hiei opened one eye. "I got shot in the side with an arrow, fell out of a tree, and then had to walk four miles back here-Would YOU be ok?" Yusuke chuckled and shook his head. Kurama smiled. "I believe Hiei will be just fine" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER UPDATE!!! Took me like..three hours. ^-^;; I thought it was good. Another fun chapt to write. I'm still in one of my "Type" moods. I told you these last awhile. I also apologize to Hiei fans- FORGIVE ME!!!! I had to do it. Don't worry- I'll try not to have him get hurt after this.^- ^;;;; Thanks everyone-R&R PLEASE!! 


	6. Dreams, Snow, and Waiting

After holidays, being sick, exams, school, and lots of other random things that held me up- I am writing again! Guess what? I GOT A KURAMA POSTER! I think I had a heart attack when I saw it- And I screamed. I went to the mall with Kasumi, and thank god I had a $25 gift certificate! Thank you sister's Ex-boyfriend! (In Kasumi's words- Not something you hear everyday) I got a Samurai Deeper Kyo manga too. AND I still had money left over! ($5.07, but I don't care.) Then I got a slushiee and me and Kasumi shared a pretzel. Teki's kinda OOC, but.blah. And when I started this chap, I was in a depressed mood, hence the angsty nature of the chapt. By the way, Italics=Dream. Got that? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: Riiiiiiiight- I own YYH..-_-;; Come on people! Of course I don't own it! But I do own Teki! And Kasumi owns Ashley and Mina-So there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teki woke up suddenly, sweating. She ripped off her covers and put her head in her hands trying to steady her nerves. "Just a dream..." It had all seemed so real. The memories of what had happened- She decided to try and not think about it. She knew it would haunt her for the rest of the day and put her in a bad mood. She could try and forget it, but she knew she never would. She got up and got dressed. When she got to the kitchen, Mina was making breakfast while Ashley was sitting down, drinking coffee. "Morning Teki!" Mina said happily. "Hey!" Ash greeted just as happy. "You're up late." Teki glared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" "You would be too if you hadn't gotten yourself suspended!" Mina frowned at her. "You were lucky I could stop them from expelling you!" She received a dark look. "I WANTED to be expelled! I hate that place. It's a waste of time!" "But Chikion's informant might be there." Ash reminded "The key word is might! And you still didn't answer my question!" Mina smiled "We got a snow day!" (This is to commemorate the snow we've been getting here and in the hopes of more school days off. =^-^=) Teki stared "So you'll both be here all day?" When Mina nodded Teki grabbed her coat and weapons. "Where you going?" Teki strapped on her quiver* and put her sword on. "Anywhere but here" In her mood, she'd most likely kill the two before the day was done. She pulled on some black gloves as well. She didn't want to be cold. "Ok! We might go out later. I want to make a snowman!" Teki rolled her eyes "Not like I'm going to help you." She replied, as she strolled out. With her hands in her pockets, she walked into the forest near the small apartment they had rented. It was still snowing lightly. She looked up at the sky and glared. "I hate snow." She said to herself. "It makes everything look so pure and innocent when it's not. The world is a horrible place, and it makes it seem otherwise." She held at her hand and looked at the white snow making a stark contrast on her black gloves. "And it makes you remember things you'd rather forget." Sudden visions came to her unbidden. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "Damn it! I fucking hate snow!" She could still see the images of her dream as clear as they were in right in front of her. How ironic she had dreamed of snow. You know how sometimes you have a dream and it stays with you now matter how much you try to forget? What about the ones that twist your memories into something worse than what actually happened? That was one of those dreams...  
  
Blood spilt on the snow as Teki's blade went readily though her target's stomach. He looked down at her, mouth gaping- She glared. "You're getting blood on my clothes." She pulled her blade out and let him fall. She stared at his body, watching the small pool under him get larger and get absorbed into the snow. "Well done." A voice from behind her said. "I see you killed him with ease- That's good." Teki wiped the blood off her blade on a nearby tree and smiled. "What kind of assassin would I be if I let my target get away from me? Or have trouble killing him?" The person behind her laughed and stepped forward while Teki sheathed her sword. "What I mean is you are good for your age- Only 9 you know. And you're just my student." Teki scoffed. "You act like it was my first kill Sensei Sapphire." Teki turned to face her teacher and smiled. "You know, you can't take a compliment." Sapphire smiled as well. Her black hair was flowing freely down her shoulders and cascading down her back. The pale kimono she wore made her blue eyes look luminous. She looked down on the dead man with pride. "You have never failed me before; I don't know why I doubted you. Forgive me Teki." Teki looked at her skeptically. "You ARE the one who taught me Sensei." Sapphire's smile widened. "I just wish you hadn't had to lure that guy out here." She pointed to her victim. Sapphire waved her hand dismissively. "Tut tut Teki! I had to lure him! It was the easiest way to get him away from his bodyguards!" "I could have killed them." "That would have been messy though! And taken far too much time. It was a rush job you know" Teki sighed. "We should just go back to base. Huh Sensei?" Teki looked to her for conformation. When she received a nod, she started walking. As soon as she realized she wasn't followed she turned around. "Sensei?" She gasped when she caught sight of her teacher. There was a huge slash across Sapphire's neck Teki ran to her and caught her as she fell. "Sensei!" She shook her. "You can't die! I still need you! Please!" Sapphire's eyes were dull as she looked to Teki. "Don't." Her voice was raspy and distant. Teki had to lean in to hear what she said., but she only caught small bits of what she said. Teki's eyes filled with unshed tears. "NO! You can't! I could barely take care of myself before!" "I know you can." "NO! Don't leave me alone again!" "Teki..." Sapphire let out a shuddering breath, then her breathing stopped. "Sensei!? SENSEI!!"  
  
Ash scratched the top of her head. "Where is she?" Mina sighed "Let's just give up. She obviously doesn't want to help us." "Hey! There she is!" Ash stared running to where Teki was standing. "I've been looking all over for you! Come help us make a snow-" Ash stopped talking when she saw Teki's face. Her head was tilted back, looking at the gently falling snow. Her eyes held a distant look. "Teki?" She didn't answer as Mina came to stand by Ash. "How can she do that?" Mina asked. "Do what?" Ash looked to her friend. "Stare at falling snow like that. It makes me dizzy and makes me feel like I'm falling." "I just wish I could forget." Teki sighed "If even for only one day." Mina didn't hear her. "What was that?" "Come on Mina. Lets leave Teki alone." Ash had heard. "I'm not weak Moretsu. I can take care of myself." Teki's tone had lost its normal harshness. It sounded almost.subdued. Mina and Ash exchanged a look. "Ok Teki." Ash said softly "Remember though, we have to meet those guy's later today." Teki lowered he head and nodded. "Right. I got it." Ash couldn't see Teki's eyes through the hood of the jacket she wore, and was glad she couldn't. She actually wanted to see the normal glare she received. Not the dull lost look she was sure she held now. Ash started to walk away with Mina behind her. "M- Moretsu?" Ash turned around, shocked. Teki sounded.afraid? "What is it?" Teki looked up to her from under her hood. Ash wished she hadn't. Teki looked like she hadn't slept all night and her eyes were unfocused. She stared at Ash for a moment, then lowered her gaze. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll be there." She slowly walked off. Ash kicked up snow when she left.  
  
"I hate it when she gets all depressed like that!" Mina nodded.  
  
"Yeah.We still have 3 hours before we have to go- Do you still want to make a snowman?" Ash smiled.  
  
"Of course I do! Race you back!" She ran off.  
  
"HEY! You got a head start!" Mina chased after her, laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* For those who don't know, that's what you put arrows in and is strapped to your back.  
  
A/N: YAY! I'm done! =^-^= Like I said- This chap was kinda sad. And maybe a bit confusing. I'll explain this in the next chapter. And now- I leave you with words of wisdom!  
  
I don't have a drinking problem- I drink, no problem!  
  
I can't explain it well, but dying isn't... isn't very hard. But continuing to live is much more difficult.  
  
He who lives by the sword, will eventually be wiped out by some bastard with a sawed off shotgun.  
  
A good friend will bail you out of jail. A true friend will be sitting next to you saying "Shit, We're fucked"  
  
Why am I... Why are we here? I can find that answer only in the gleam of swords. That's what a samurai is.  
  
I've been talking to dead rabbits and feeding bloody walls. I've done horrifying things with salad tongs. It's really eaten into my social life.  
  
2 nights ago, I was taking a walk at night, and this Chihuahua started following me!!! GODDAMMIT!! IT KNEW!! I RAN, AND FINALLY LOST IT, AND MADE IT HOME!!! BUT IT KNEW!! IT KNEWWWW!! Did the DOG SEND YOU?!  
  
Such amusing fiction, these stories they tell. It always comes to this. If they really had a desire to live, they would've been more aware of how easy it is to would've chosen their actions more wisely. In these moments, you can tell they're not regretting having hurt you. They regret doing it to your face.  
  
That's enough for this chapter- I'll put more in the next one. Did you people like? I hope so! Those are a few of my favorites, but I got tons more. I'm going to start putting that at the end of every chapter! Story word count: 1283. YAY!! SPIFFY! (My word!) Well, keep reading, and I'll keep writing! R&R please! Bye all! =^-^= 


End file.
